<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glassy skies by park97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527347">glassy skies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97'>park97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Sad Ending, Short, So much angst, Unrequited Love, is there even a happy part of this story?, kageyama seems to be cursed or smth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/park97/pseuds/park97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He remembers being pure thunder and lightning for just a second. A terrifyingly beautiful storm that could only strike fear and chaos. Then it had passed and he was just a kid being drenched in the rain with no one to hold an umbrella for him."</p><p>Or, in which Kageyama is cursed and so terribly alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glassy skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yea so i kinda had no idea what to name this soooo<br/>i do hope you enjoy tho!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He remembers reaching out for the sky with his outstretched hands, tracing the clouds with the tips of his fingertips.</p><p>The sky was clear above, the sun that was smiling down on him was a warm yellow. </p><p>Inside his heart, though, the rain was falling. Thunder struck through his veins, the grey expanses of the sky etched into the corners of his eyes. It was cold and dreary, and his bones ached in the cold.</p><p>Once upon a time, there may have been a sunshine to warm him up from the inside out. Maybe he felt something for someone with a sunshine smile and hair spun like a fiery sunset.</p><p>Maybe once upon another story, once upon another world. It’s already too late for the him of today though, the one who drove everyone out with his selfishness.</p><p>He remembers being pure thunder and lightning for just a second. A terrifyingly beautiful storm that could only strike fear and chaos. Then it had passed and he was just a kid being drenched in the rain with no one to hold an umbrella for him.</p><p>There was no sun, no moon. Only shadows, rain, and unbearable pain remained. Only darkness and sadness and the faint everyday reminders of what it used to be.</p><p>The sound of the clock rewinding in his mind tells him that his time is up.</p><p>“Next time for sure…” he says, whispering a quiet promise that can’t even be heard through all the rain.</p><p>Next time, he’s sure of it. Next time, there’s no way he’ll mess it up again.</p><p>Everything blurs and fades out and then he’s free falling on to the next life.</p><p>On and on, the curse goes. He can’t stop it. He can’t run from it. The unbearable weight of failures from each life carry on and on until all he knows is pain and being drenched in the rain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my tumblr where i mostly post art and reblog random stuff @ monstar-dreams.tumblr.com (if you want to, i guess)<br/>thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>